clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hat Pop/1
My Logo You will find my logo on my main page, as well as here --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:23, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Card Jitsu Hi! Wanna meet on CP and have a match? I'm only a red belt , but I've beaten brown and black belts before. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 13:18, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we all organize a massive all wiki card jitsu tournament? It would be great! --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 20:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Chat Link Here is the link to my friend's chat. Click here. '''--Spider880 20:22, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880'' Sure, let's meet and play Card Jitsu. Do you want to play at Half Pipe at Dojo? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:23, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Server: Iceland Re: let's meet Okay. Tell me where you are and I'll meet. I am really sleepy though, since it is 10pm here in the UK. --[[User:Tigernose|'''TiG3rn0se]] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 22:19, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Tactics Guide Since you're a experienced Card Jitsu player, could you help me and tigernose finish the Tactics Guide? Thanks, --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 22:25, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Re: Let's meet I just lost my internet connection, but itsd back and running, so I need to message you again... Anyway, let's meet at the dock and add ourselves, since I can't get into Sk8itbot's igloo, without being a buddy. --[[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!] 22:29, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I finally saw Rockhopper. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 23:24, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Meeting Rockhopper When I met Rockhopper, I was actually looking for you. Weird, huh? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:17, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I'm editing this Wiki by using a laptop computer. I am not on Wireless internet. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I know... I am playing on a Vista laptop. I don't like Windows Vista at all. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:23, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Award I got it... It is with the other User awards. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:25, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Award I got it... It is with the other User awards. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:25, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Do you want an award??? Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:28, 14 December 2008 (UTC) You got the Sk8rbluscat award! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) You can keep it! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Signature and Thank you Do you want a signature for this Wiki??? I would gladly make you one. [[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] TALK 2 THE HAT! Copy that. Edit this section, and copy the Wiki code. Go to , and go to the signature box. It is a box with a check mark right below it. Copy the signature code and paste it in the Signature box. Check the "Use Raw Signature" box and save your preferences. Test out your signature and you are ready to go. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:42, 14 December 2008 (UTC) You need to go to Project:Requests for adminship, and create a section that has your wikia name and what you want to be. For me, it was Sk8rbluscat (bureaucrat request) and you put 3 sub-sections in. One for the 'for' votes, one for the 'neutral' votes and one for the 'against' votes. When that is done, you wait for a few people to give you 'for' votes. You need 5 to become one. You wait for a bureaucrat to change your group membership, which, for you is (No group) to rollback. Then, you are a Rollback. Tundra at Ice Berg.--Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I clicked something by accident and I logged off. I am on Iceland. My igloo, ok? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! MY Chat This is a chat I made myself. Visit it here. --Spider880 14:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 Award Hi hat! I would like to give you this award. --Spider880 15:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 Sig help Hat Pop, do you know how to make a signature? I have been trying to make a sginature and it never works. Could you help me maybe? Thanks. --Spider880 15:12, 14 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 My signature This is want my signature to be but it never works! ''--Spider880'' Hey Hat Pop, I just came back from church... I would like to meet you on Club Penguin again. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:03, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Iceland at the 'Berg. Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:03, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Sure! Lets do it!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:40, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, sorry, Club Penguin is not loading. Maybe some other day.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) No I don't know why.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Award Hey Hat Pop! i gave you my Awesomeness award for being awesome! check out the awards section on your page to see it! --Metalmanager Feel the Neon Force! 19:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Sure! I'll be right there! --Metalmanager Feel the Neon Force! 19:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I am on a LAPTOP computer --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 20:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) 17% left on battery. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 20:45, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Good. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 20:51, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Snow Board. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 21:04, 14 December 2008 (UTC) JUST A REMINDER If you saw a penguin named 07sandy in sk8rbluscat's igloo, that was me. please put me on your friends from wiki list. - ok. snow board, iceberg. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Can you give me a award? you are reall y awesome, and i really like you. And i'm not just saying that to get this- i mean it from the heart. --Spongebobrocks09 01:41, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Very confused I am still very confused about the sig. --Spider880 01:41, 15 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 Cool, but can you change it I like the sig you made me, but can you change the 'TALK 2 THE SPIDER' and make it red? Thanks. Also I just saw Rockhopper at the Forest on server Icicle. ''--Spider880'' 02:07, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I was out Christmas Caroling, like I said I was doing. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 02:07, 15 December 2008 (UTC) sig --[[User:Spider880|'''Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! Is this better? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 02:13, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Great but... That's good but I would like my name and the two lines at the beginning to be in italics. Other than that it's perfect. Sk8rbluscat's signature test! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 02:24, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Again! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 02:25, 15 December 2008 (UTC) sig test --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 19:43, 15 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 19:43, 15 December 2008 (UTC) vote for which one i should use, purple or orange. Im stuck on which one so im asking you!--[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 19:43, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I like purple, it is a nice contrast.--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 19:48, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I think orange, purple is the oppisite of yellow so that would be nice but yellow and orange are on same level so yeah i think orange would be better. --Metalmanager Feel the Neon Force! 19:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, I will meet at Sleet in Rockhopper's Quarters--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 19:57, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I vote purple. Anyhoo, I don't think I deserve an award. I haven't done much to deserve it. It's your call. ---- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 20:15, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Purple looks much better! 22:17, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Meet Sure, tell me when you're ready! -- User:Dancing Penguin I'm so sorry. I can't go at the moment. Lets say, in a half hour (:45) Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:17, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I'm ready now. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:03, 15 December 2008 (UTC) votes are in! You guys spoke and now my new signature is: --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 19:43, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for voting! Spongebobrocks09's Bikini Bottom Chat- Hat Pop I think Dancing penguin's putting my igloo for the igloo of the day tommorow. have u been in? --Spongebobrocks09 23:51, 15 December 2008 (UTC) If u didn't get in, just ask DP (Dancing Penguin). he'll allow. Oh, and you're welcome. --Spongebobrocks09 23:55, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I Mean into the Igloo of the day. it doesn't even matter if you have a bad one. but i'm not consuming YOU have a bad one. --Spongebobrocks09 00:06, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, even if you aren't a member. --Spongebobrocks09 00:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. but how do you get pics from your penguin? i do know how to upload pics from my pictures, though. --Spongebobrocks09 00:32, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you so much! Thank you so much for helping me with my sig!! ''--''[[User:Spider880|''Spider880]] [[User talk:Spider880|''TALK 2 THE SPIDER!]] 01:19, 16 December 2008 (UTC) RED ALERT! ATTENTION! RED ALERT! Spider880 might get banned by one of his buddies on CP! He has found a comment threatening him on YouTube. Please help Spider not to be banned! '''--''[[User:Spider880|'Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 02:12, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Rockhopper ]] I met Rockhopper yesturday on Icicle at the Forest. He didn't stay long though. Here is a picture of me and him together. '''--''[[User:Spider880|'Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 02:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Hey... I am on a ''new copy of Windows. Windows 2000! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 02:29, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 03:11, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Spider's Story Hi Hat. I am making a story of what supposedly happened before I moved to Club Penguin. You can view it here. ''--''[[User:Spider880|''Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 18:31, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Do you like Berry Hey Hat. Do you like my orange puffle, Berry? ''--''[[User:Spider880|''Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 22:37, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Berry orange I used Paint to make him orange and used fill with color. I took Yarr pictures and made Yarr orange. ''--'' [[User:Spider880|Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 22:56, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Chat http://xat.com/chat/room/46342363/ ''--'' ''[[User:Spider880|''Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 23:04, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Chapter 2 is out! I am proud to pronounce that Chapter 2 of my story is out. Please tell me how you like the story so far. ''--'' [[User:Spider880|Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 22:15, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Want to appear in my story? Hat Pop, would you like to appear in my story as a character? If so, tell me on my talk page please. Thanks ''--'' ''[[User:Spider880|'' ''Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 02:03, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Ninja Guardian You are the Ninja Guardian of the Ninja Hideout. '''--'' ''[[User:Spider880|'' ''Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 19:59, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Chatper 3! I am proud to pronounce that Chapter 3 is out! You can read it here. '''--'' ''[[User:Spider880|'' ''Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 20:40, 18 December 2008 (UTC) What do you mean Do you mean make your own story? In that case just come up with something. Braintsorm. That's what I did. '''--'' ''[[User:Spider880|'' ''Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 20:58, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Card-Jitsu - Here, Now Okay. Yeti, right now. I will be there! TurtleShroom ..............RE: Full Down Under, then. TurtleShroom RE: Full Okay. I will see you at the Down Under server. I am the handesome penguin with the graduation hat. TurtleShroom Story help Ok first pick a name for your story. Then search User:Hat Pop/(story name here). Then you can type it up. Hope this helps! '''--'' ''[[User:Spider880|'' ''Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 21:48, 18 December 2008 (UTC) chapter 1 Chapter 1 of my story is out! i hope you like it! just go to my page to see it. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 22:45, 18 December 2008 (UTC) My award! You deserve my award! You've been a great friend. Keep up on the good work. Could you also vote for/neutral/agaisnt for my rollback request by clicking here? --[[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!] 22:56, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I made this for you: Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:01, 19 December 2008 (UTC) NO problem. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:25, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Journal Cover I made a cover for my Journal. I used a pic of The Journal of Captain Rockhopper and edited it. ''--'' ''[[User:Spider880|'' ''Spider880'']] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 01:06, 19 December 2008 (UTC)